Les caprices de Grand Line
by Nyan-Mandine
Summary: La vie comporte toujours des hauts et des bas. Pour Ema, la vie ne fait pas exception, et son voyage sur les chemins de Grand Line et de l'amour seront semés d'embûches. Heureusement, elle a un équipage complètement délirant pour l'accompagner et la soutenir !
1. Chapter 1 - Éveil

**Bonjour à tous ! Un peu de blabla avant que je vous laisse tranquille !**  
 **Premièrement, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Ema est ma propriété !**  
 **Ensuite, ceci est la réécriture d'une vieille fanfiction à moi, que j'avais à l'origine postée sur skyrock (shame on me) que je n'avais jamais finie (bis). Si on me demande le lien, je le donnerais !**  
 **ATTENTION : quelque part dans cette fanfiction, un chapitre Lemon sera là. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite cependant x)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en Review, comme cela fait plus de 3 ans que je n'ai pas écrit, j'ai un peu peur xD**  
 **Je n'ai pas encore de rythme régulier, aussi, tout dépendra de ma rapidité d'écriture et de mon imagination !**  
 **Dernière chose : le mot blasement existe bel et bien, j'ai décidé de le garder même si ça sonne un peu bizarre.**

 **JE PREVIENS : c'est trèèèèès niais au début, mais c'est fait exprès !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il était là. Se tenant droit, les mains dans les poches et beau comme un dieu, dans la lumière qui baignait son torse nu et musclé. Son collier de perles rouges créait un contraste sur sa peau bronzée, tout comme son bermuda noir et ses bottes. Son suédine orange reposait sur ses magnifiques cheveux noirs et ondulés, et je souris malgré moi à le regarder._  
 _Je dus faire un bruit, car il se retourna, et son visage s'illumina d'un superbe sourire qui me fit fondre lorsqu'il me vit. Sans un mot, il ouvrit les bras et m'invita à m'y réfugier, à venir lui dire bonjour. Je me blottis avec plaisir dans son étreinte accueillante, me calant dans ses bras forts et puissants. J'inspirai son odeur, mélange de feu de bois et d'un parfum sucré, dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser._  
 _Bien au chaud dans ce câlin, je ne voulais pas le lâcher, pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau, et de la chaleur émanant de son corps. Mes mains dans son dos, je blottis ma tête contre son torse, bien déterminée à ne jamais laisser se terminer ce moment de bonheur. Il sembla de cet avis, puisque non seulement il resserra son étreinte, mais il fourra sa tête dans mon cou également._  
 _Je soupirai d'aise._

 _-Ace..._  
 _-Oui ?_

 _Je soupirai, cette fois plus par blasement qu'autre chose._

 _-Tu as l'art et la manière de briser les effets..._  
 _-Désolé, c'était pas voulu._

 _J'entendis son sourire dans sa voix, et je relevai la tête pour croiser ses yeux rieurs, d'un bleu profond. Mon regard dériva vers ses taches de rousseurs si craquantes, vers la courbe de son visage, s'attardant sur sa bouche finement dessinée, avant de remonter pour replonger dans ses yeux d'océan. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je levai doucement la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux ondulés de son visage._

 _-Ema..._

 _Mon sourire devint espiègle, et j'ouvris de grands yeux innocents._

 _-Oui ?_

 _Il laissa échapper un petit rire, secouant la tête._

 _-Je suppose que je le mérite n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi._

 _Je sentis un nœud se former dans mon ventre, tandis que son visage s'approchait du mien, nos lèvres arrivant jusqu'à se frôler..._

 _-Ace..._  
-Oui ?

Je sursautai violemment, et tombai de mon lit, empêtrée dans les draps et jurant comme une poissonnière.

-Aïe ! Bordel de merde ça fait un mal de chien !  
-Ema ! Ça va ?  
-Oh mais oui ça va... Je viens de me casser la gueule après une crise cardiaque et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?!  
-Désolé.. J'pensais te réveiller en douceur...

Je grommelais, encore à moitié dans les vapes, attrapant la main de Ace qui m'aida à me relever.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu rentrer dans la chambre ?  
-J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe...

J'inspirai puis soufflai un coup, me frottant l'arrête du nez.

-On va dire que c'est pas grave, peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît, je souhaite me changer.

Il me lança un regard coquin, et un sourire taquin apparut sur son visage.

-T'es sûre que je peux pas rester ?  
-DE-HORS !

Je le jetai à la porte sans plus de cérémonie, fermant celle-ci derrière lui. Fouillant dans mon armoire, j'en sortis une petite robe noire sans manches, à laquelle j'assortis ma paire de bottes noires. Parfait. Riant toute seule en imaginant la tête de Ace si j'avais accepté qu'il reste, je me décidai enfin à sortir de ma cabine.  
Le pont du Thousand Sunny était baigné de lumière, et on pouvait y trouver Luffy Ace et Usopp en train de pêcher. Je me dirigeai vers eux, peut-être pour pêcher moi aussi.

-Salut les gars !

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche, que je me fis quasiment agresser par un Sanji sorti de nulle part.

-Douce Ema de mon cœur, serait-ce ta mélodieuse voix que j'ai entendue ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, je répondis en souriant «Fort probablement, vu qu'il n'y a que moi et les gars sur le pont.  
-Je suis venu te faire goûter cette tarte aux pommes que j'ai confectionné avec tout mon amour pour toi. »

La tornade d'amour s'arrêta et s'inclina devant moi, me présentant une assiette contenant ladite part de tarte aux pommes. Secouant la tête en souriant, je la pris et mordit dedans avec gourmandise, avant de soupirer en sentant le léger goût sucré glisser sur ma langue.

-C'est un véritable délice Sanji, merci ! Et ton idée d'utiliser de la gelée de pommes et du miel, excellente !  
-Merci Ema de mon cœur, ton compliment est comme une mélodie à mes oreilles !  
-Oui oui, prend pas la grosse tête non plus Sanji !

Je secouai à nouveau la tête en riant, finissant ma part de tarte avant d'enfin rejoindre véritablement les garçons en train de pêcher. Je m'asseyais nonchalamment à côté d'Ace, avant d'engager la conversation.

-Alors, la pêche est bonne ?  
-Salut Ema ! Me répondit Luffy, tu parles, on a rien attrapé du tout, et en plus j'ai SUPER FAIM !  
-T'as tout le temps faim Luffy, que t'aie mangé ou pas ne fait pas grande différence. Lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une brise légère balayait le pont, et le temps passa doucement, entre blagues et attente. Je me retenais de ne pas me reposer sur Ace, la chaleur émanant de son corps me donnant une irrésistible envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule, et de presser mon corps contre le sien. J'étais à quelques secondes de craquer et d'en faire ainsi, lorsque la ligne de Luffy se tendit soudain.  
On l'encouragea, on dût même l'aider à tirer sur la ligne ! Après quelques minutes à batailler ferme, un énorme, que dis-je, un gigantesque poisson sortit de l'eau ! Des étoiles s'allumèrent immédiatement dans les yeux de Luffy.

-ÉNORME !  
-Je dirais plutôt gigantesque oui !  
-Énorme !  
-Gigantesque !  
-ÉNORME !  
-GIGANTESQUE !  
-ÉNORMEUUUUUUUUUUH !  
-J'en peux plus j'abandonne...

Je soupirai lourdement, tandis que Luffy affichait un sourire triomphant. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné notre espèce de joute verbale, il allait pouvoir...

-SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

...Appeler le cuisinier à la rescousse pour lui faire à manger.

-Quoi Luffy ? Si c'est ENCORE pour que je te fasse à manger tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil !  
-Maiiiiis tu peux nous faire cuire çaaaaa ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez.  
-Ce sera que pour midi !  
-MIDIII ?! Mais je pourrais pas attendre jusque là moi, je vais mourir de faim !  
-Midi, pas avant sale égoïste, pense à mesdemoiselles Nami et Robin qui dorment encore !

Je les laissai se disputer, et me levai de ma place auprès d'Ace pour m'asseoir dos au mât, afin de faire une petite sieste, histoire de récupérer mes heures de sommeil. Je fermai les yeux, et étais prête à m'endormir de nouveau, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. De la chaleur émanant de son corps, et une odeur de feu de bois, je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner qui venait de me rejoindre. Ace.  
-Tu viens encore m'empêcher de dormir ? Le taquinai-je, un sourire en coin  
-Naaaa, je viens pioncer avec toi ! L'entendis-je rire.

Le silence retomba, et c'est bercée par sa respiration que je m'endormis.

2 heures plus tard.

Des cris de joie me réveillèrent. Un peu dans les vapes, je papillonnai des yeux, avant de lever une main pour me les frotter. Un poil plus réveillée, j'analysai mon environnement, pour me rendre compte d'un poids sur mon bras et mon épaule. Tournant légèrement la tête, je restai comme deux ronds-de-flan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vague à l'âme

**Bonjour ! Encore une fois un peu de blabla avant la lecture !**  
 **Premièrement, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais Ema si !**  
 **Ce chapitre était vraiment trop court, j'ai galéré à rajouter du détail, mais Eiichiro Oda (bénis sois-tu) m'a énormément aidé grâce à ses différents SBS et plans du Thousand Sunny !  
J'ai utilisé du vocabulaire marin (que moi même je ne connaissais pas avant), j'ai mis un petit "dictionnaire" à la fin !  
** **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !  
** **Je remercie énormément mes deux bêtas, qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais tendance à beaucoup me répéter.. XD**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Accroché à mon bras comme à un doudou, Ace dormait sur mon épaule, son corps collé au mien. Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son visage. Ses longs cils, ses tâches de rousseur, la douce courbe de ses lèvres, la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son front... Je trouvais tout chez lui parfait. Il me faisait penser à un ange endormi... Sa peau contre la mienne était douce, et la chaleur qu'il dégageait me donnait envie de rester là avec lui. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, je me calai un peu plus contre lui, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux dans le but de profiter un maximum de sa présence.  
Je dus m'endormir réellement car cette fois je fus réveillée par du mouvement contre moi et par une main chaude qui vint me caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle joua avec mes longues mèches rouges, les bouclant, les lissant. Elle caressait ma tête, tout doucement, d'un contact presque aérien. Et elle recommençait, presque inlassablement. Par réflexe, je bougeai la tête, cherchant plus de contact avec cette main et ce corps chaud contre moi.  
Ace se raidit et sa main cessa subitement tout contact avec moi. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il me réveilla plus franchement :

-Salut la marmotte ! Alors, on a bien dormi ?

Je grognai. Je m'étirai pour me sortir complètement du sommeil avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

-Allez, bouge toi, les autres nous attendent pour manger, et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Luffy aussi.  
-Et il a pas encore pété un câble ? C'est un miracle !

Je me levai difficilement, baillai, m'étirai de nouveau, avant de suivre Ace pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage à table.  
Bien évidemment, le repas ne se faisait pas dans le calme, JAMAIS sur le Thousand Sunny, et ce repas ne fit pas exception. Dans les rires et la bonne humeur, la nourriture virevoltait joyeusement au dessus des têtes et l'on pouvait voir des bras élastiques passer devant nous, suivis généralement par des cris indignés. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps, car Nami et ses poings ravageurs guettaient le moindre signe de rébellion, et une fois la « Tornade Luffy » neutralisée, le repas put se poursuivre relativement normalement : Ace endormi dans son assiette, Zoro et Sanji se disputant, Chopper et Usopp qui faisaient les zouaves...

A la fin du repas, chacun regagna son poste afin de digérer tranquillement. J'allai à l'avant du bateau et m'accoudai à la rambarde, laissant le vent et les embruns fouetter mon visage et décoiffer mes cheveux. J'aimais énormément être à cet endroit, il me permettait d'être au calme, de réfléchir posément et d'être un peu tranquille sur ce bateau à l'équipage endiablé.

Quelques instants passèrent et je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un vint se poser légèrement près de moi.

-Tu as un don pour te faire discrète Robin, ça c'est sûr ! Souriais-je à ma voisine qui affichait elle-même un sourire énigmatique  
-Des années à échapper au gouvernement y sont pour beaucoup, Ema-san.

J'hochai la tête ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le silence s'allongea et je repartis dans mes pensées, les laissant voguer au loin sur la mer. J'affichai un doux sourire, mes idées se dirigeant vers Ace et mon amour pour lui. Je soupirai, résignée.

-Un soucis avec Ace, Ema-san ?

Je sursautai violemment, et me mis à bégayer, mon cerveau ayant décidé de lâchement m'abandonner à ce moment crucial.

-Hein ? Que-quoi ? M-m-mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, les traîtresses ! Robin laissa échapper un discret gloussement sans se départir de son mystérieux sourire, les yeux pétillants de sagesse.

-Je sais exactement ce que tu penses Ema-san, pour ceux qui savent le voir, tu as tout d'une jeune fille amoureuse...  
-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Allons... Tes joues rouges te trahissent et je suis certaine que tout à l'heure tu rêvassais à propos d'Ace. Tu avais un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ce qui te trahis le plus, c'est bien ton comportement avec Ace, notamment en faisant semblant de te rendormir ce midi..

Elle me scruta avec cette fois-ci une lueur amusée dans le regard, comme si me voir rougir de gêne l'amusait au plus haut point. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné venant d'elle... Je soupirai, abandonnant (très rapidement) la lutte.

-Je l'avoue... Mais je sais bien que c'est absolument sans espoir, il me voit comme sa petite sœur ! On a grandi ensemble avec Luffy et Sabo avant le... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, et ça je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais avoué.

Je lui jetai un regard, un sourire quelque peu désabusé aux lèvres.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Ema-san.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, me laissant seule à les méditer. Tandis que le vent fouettait mon visage, un rire m'échappa et en secouant la tête, j'abandonnai la compréhension de cette femme qu'était Nico Robin. La voix de Zoro retentit soudain dans les haut-parleurs :

-Navires de la Marine droit devant !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un coup de canon retentit au loin. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, fut totalement inutile puisque nous n'étions toujours pas à porté de tir. Un coup de sommation peut-être ?

Pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça, il fallait prendre son poste. Le Thousand Sunny fut alors en pleine ébullition, et tandis que Robin et Sanji couraient pour remonter les voiles, Nami prit la barre et lança des ordres aux membres qui passaient près d'elle. Évidemment, Luffy voulut se battre, mais étant tous en pleine digestion nous n'étions pas vraiment de son avis. Nami nous fit donc virer de bord dans le but de contourner les navires de la marines et lorsque Sanji, aidé par les multiples mains de Robin, finit d'attacher les voiles aux vergues, il alla aider les garçons à installer les affûts (sait-on jamais). Pour ma part, je me tenais auprès de Nami, yeux fermés, concentrée, pour lui indiquer les différents courants que je pouvais sentir, leurs changements, leur force. Au fil de mes indications, Nami devenait de plus en plus sombre.

-On va avoir un problème. Le courant d'est nous envoie pile sur eux et deux autres courants s'entrecroisent pour nous barrer la route, on ne peut pas les emprunter pour changer notre direction même en sortant les roues de soutien. Préviens Franky qu'il faut préparer un coup de Burst.

J'hochai la tête et descendit le plus vite possible aux cales pour transmettre les ordres au cyborg que je suivis ensuite à la salle des réservoirs où l'on remit des tonneaux de cola en place.  
De retour sur le pont, Franky prit la barre à Nami et poussa le levier :

-COUP DE BUUURST !

Le bateau fut violemment projeté vers l'avant, survolant pendant un certain moment les vagues tandis que tout l'équipage s'accrochait tant bien que mal pour ne pas passer par dessus bord. Une fois de retour sur l'eau, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, pensant que nous avions réussi à échapper aux «autorités». Mais des coups de canon lointains (quel intérêt sérieusement ?) nous firent revenir très rapidement à la réalité.

« -Franky ! Un autre coup de Burst est-il possible ?

-Non Nami ! Les réserves ne suivront pas !

-Chouette ! de la baston !

-NON Luffy !» Nami se tourna vers moi d'un air désespéré. «Ema, je n'aime pas te demander ça mais.. tu es notre dernier espoir.»

Je lâchai un soupir, puis approuvai d'un signe de la tête, déterminée. Je m'y étais attendue. Je descendis au Soldier Dock System, ouvris un compartiment, m'allongeai sur le mini-quai, et plongeai ma main dans l'eau. J'étais prête.

* * *

 **les vergues** : c'est la pièce de bois fixée au mât, qui porte une voile.  
 **les affûts** : chassis formé d'une structure en bois avec des roues, supportant le fût d'un canon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Un contrecoup marquant

**Un peu de blabla de début de chapitre !**

 **J'ai eu du mal à rédiger celui-là, pour la bonne raison que j'ai légèrement modifié le scénario de mon ancienne fic... j'ai donc dû tout réinventer ! xD**  
 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et si vous avez des questions quant aux pouvoirs de Ema, n'hésitez pas à me demander !**  
 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Concentrée, je projetai mon pouvoir dans l'eau, tournant ma paume doucement, captant les courants et étendant ma perception jusqu'aux navires ennemis. Aïe... cinq à Tribord, deux en face de nous... Il ne me sera pas possible de créer deux courants assez puissants pour tous les repousser... La main toujours plongée dans la mer, je sortis mon mini-escargophone, et prévins Nami.

-La Marine nous prend en tenaille, deux devant, cinq tribord, je ne peux pas tout gérer, il faut que je choisisse.  
-Prend les plus nombreux, si cela ne te gêne pas. Je demanderais à Ace pour les autres.  
-Message reçu.

Après avoir raccroché, je commençai à faire de lents et petits mouvements de poussée avec ma main vers les navires ennemis, relâchant progressivement ma puissance, créant petit à petit un tumultueux courant contraire face à la Marine à tribord, dans le but de les ralentir considérablement. Je sentis les vibrations causées par la destruction des deux bateaux qui nous barraient la route, ainsi que les morceaux de coque et les soldats ennemis qui coulaient. Les yeux fermés, toujours concentrée, je faisais mon possible pour retenir nos ennemis, et apparemment, je réussissais plus ou moins bien, puisqu'ils s'éloignaient.

Sanji me fit sursauter lorsqu'il ouvrit la trappe et descendit l'échelle.

-C'est bon Ema de mon cœur, tu as fait un travail magnifique, comme toujours.

Je soupirai lourdement, et annulai doucement mon pouvoir, ramenant le calme sur cet océan. La fatigue habituelle m'envahit, me donnant envie de dormir, mais c'était encore supportable, pour une fois. Sanji m'aida à me relever (Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça...) et m'accompagna jusque sur le pont. Nami s'approcha doucement de moi.

-Ça va Ema ? Désolée de t'avoir demandé ça..  
-Ça va, c'est rien. C'est moins fort que la dernière fois  
-Va quand-même voir Chopper, il t'a déjà préparé le lit.

Je lui souris faiblement, mais pus tout de même me diriger toute seule vers l'infirmerie, où notre renne favori m'accueillit. Poussée par la fatigue, je me dirigeai vers le lit.

-Non non Ema ! Pas tout de suite !

Après m'avoir fait asseoir sur le lit, le médecin s'affaira alors autour de moi, pressant son sabot sur mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls (je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était possible ça...), examinant la dilatation de mes pupilles, frappant mon genou pour tester mes réflexes..

-Chopper, on sait déjà ce que j'ai.. ça te sert à quoi de faire ça à chaque fois ?  
-On ne sait jamais !

Je soupirai lourdement, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Encore une fois, c'est une fatigue due à la manipulation d'eau de mer.  
-J'aurais jamais deviné toute seule, merci.

Le sommeil me rendait lourde, et je devenais irritable. Chopper eut l'air de comprendre, car il me força doucement à me coucher, ramena la couverture sur moi, avant de baisser la luminosité de la pièce.

Un peu plus tard, j'ouvris des yeux ensommeillés, dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Je tentai de bouger mes mains, mais fut vite immobilisée par des crampes.  
Qu'est-ce que je détestais être dans cet état là... Incapable de bouger, obligée de laisser les autres prendre soin de moi comme une enfant... Je soupirai.

Quand j'ai mangé ce fruit, j'étais convaincue d'avoir enfin acquis une compétence qui pourrait aider mon frère sur sa route vers le One Piece. Si seulement j'avais su que l'eau de mer poserait autant de problèmes... Tant que j'utilisais mon pouvoir, la fatigue ne me tombait pas dessus, mais une fois au repos, j'avais obligatoirement besoin de l'assistance des autres. Heureusement que ça ne se passait que lorsque je manipulais l'eau de mer...

Je lâchai un autre soupir. De légers bruits de sabots approchèrent.

-Tu es réveillée Ema ?  
-Oui, mais je peux pas encore bouger, trop de courbatures...  
-D'accord. J'appelle quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie ?  
-Si tu penses que ça peut améliorer mon statut psychologique... » Lui répondis-je en souriant malicieusement, le faisant rougir en comprenant que je voyais clair dans son jeu. « Voyons Chopper, pour le nombre de fois où je suis venue, tu devrais te douter que je connais la procédure par cœur...  
-Tu es ma patiente, je suis bien obligé...  
-C'est bon, j'suis pas en sucre, et puis j'ai l'habitude maintenant !

Je lâchai un petit rire désabusé. Chopper me pris alors la main et déposa dans ma paume un petit chocolat. Au caramel, mes préférés.

-Merci Chopper, t'es le meilleur.

Il rougit, et s'en alla en trottinant, se dandinant et en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Je rigolai légèrement. Je posai le bonbon sur ma table de chevet, puis levai les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant à mon pouvoir, à mes sentiments, à ma vie... Je finis par m'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd et profond.

-Chhhh fais moins de bruit !  
-Toi fais moins de bruit ! Si elle se réveille t'es dans la merde !

Je grognai dans mon sommeil sans ouvrir les yeux. Dormir... Quelque chose toucha mon visage, m'arrachant un nouveau grognement, ainsi qu'un mouvement paresseux de la main pour enlever ce qui me gênait. Je me tournai dans mon lit, dans le but de me rendormir plus profondément. Le grattement sur mon visage repris, et commença à me réveiller complètement. Je baillai, papillonnai des yeux, et tombai sur les visages souriants et innocents de Luffy et Ace. Enfin, innocents... Je me relevai à moitié, avant de frotter mes yeux paresseusement, pour mieux me réveiller. Je me figeai en observant mes mains devenues noires. La conclusion mit un peu de temps à arriver vers mon cerveau encore endormi, mais lorsque je compris, une colère froide m'envahit, et je me tournai lentement vers les garçons. Ils laissèrent échapper une exclamation mi apeurée, mi rieuse.

-Je vais vous tuer.

Je jetai soudainement les couvertures, sautai par dessus le lit, et me précipitai à leur poursuite, me rattrapant à la porte pour déraper sur le parquet de la salle à manger, avant de leur courir après autour de la table, où Robin buvait son thé et lisait son livre sans même lever les yeux à notre passage. Les lâches finirent par monter à l'échelle, et je montai les barreaux trois par trois derrière eux. Sur le pont, je vis Luffy monter au mât d'artimon, Ace derrière lui. Ah, ils voulaient jouer à ça... Me concentrant, je sentis mon corps prendre une forme liquide, et je grimpai le mât plus rapidement qu'eux. J'agrippai un de leur bras au passage, et les tirai jusqu'à atteindre la plus haute vergue. Là, je repris forme physique, et les tint tous les deux dans le vide.

-Des excuses, ou j'vous jette dans l'eau.

Ils tentèrent de bouder, et de me faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais Luffy, en tant que piètre menteur, vendait toujours la mèche. Après bien des menaces, ils finirent éventuellement par s'excuser, et nous redescendîmes sur le pont.

-Tu fais peur Ema quand t'es en colère ». Me dit Luffy d'une petite voix. Je me détendis un peu, curieuse. « Quand tes yeux sont rouges, on dirait un démon.  
-Je vais te-

Je l'attrapai et le chatouillai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et qu'il commence à demander mon pardon. Ace voulut libérer son frère, et s'ensuivit une bataille de guillis mémorable, à la fin de laquelle nous avons fini les uns sur les autres, épuisés mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les moments comme ça avec mes frères se faisaient rares, et je les appréciais d'autant plus.

Des voix commencèrent à s'élever depuis la cuisine, et je me relevai en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils peuvent pas arrêter quelques secondes ces deux là...  
J'ouvris la trappe dans le pont, et sautai directement dans la salle à manger.

-Eh oh, c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?!

* * *

 **Mât d'artimon** : c'est le mât arrière d'un voilier deux-mâts ou trois-mâts.

 **Vergue** : c'est la pièce de bois fixée au mât, qui porte une voile.


	4. Chapter 4 - Humeurs vagabondes

**Désolée désolée désolée !**

 **J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette année.**  
 **Si j'ai fait quelques modifications au scénario original avec le dernier chapitre, celui-là s'écarte complètement de ma première fanfiction. **  
**Encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser !**

* * *

-Excuse-nous douce Ema de mon cœur, c'est ce foutu sabreur de pacotille, il a encore insulté ma Nami-chérie !  
-Et pourquoi tu t'énerves toi, tu sors pas avec cette sorcière que je sache Ero Cook ?  
-Et en plus tu recommences Tête d'Algues ?  
-Ouais, ça te dérange Tête de Citron ?  
-TU ME CHERCHES ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Je soufflai et me passai la main sur le visage, exaspérée par leur comportement. On dirait des enfants de cinq ans.

-Les gars, si vous vous arrêtez pas tout de suite j'vous balance par dessus bord.  
-Désolé Ema de mon cœur, promis, j'arrêterais de prêter attention à cet endormi du ciboulot !  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sourcil en vrille ?

Je fermai fort les yeux, me tenant l'arrête du nez dans une tentative de me calmer. En vain.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? J'VOUS AI DIT D'ARRETER Y'A PAS 20 SECONDES !

Sans plus attendre, j'attrapai l'un et l'autre par le col, me dirigeai vers le bastingage et les balançai par dessus bord. De toute façon, ils sont assez forts pour revenir sur le pont.

-C'est bon vous êtes calmés ? Leur-criai-je.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre. Après être montés à nouveau à bord, ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté, non sans s'être échangé un dernier regard noir. Tandis que Zoro retournait à son poste à la vigie, Sanji monta aux cuisines. Je soupirai. Je n'osai imaginer ce que deviendrai le bateau si moi et Nami disparaissions. Un champ radioactif rempli de tyrannosaures armés de mitraillettes ? J'étouffai un rire en voyant la scène. Usopp et Chopper effrayés, Zoro avec un air démoniaque, et Luffy des étoiles plein les yeux.

Oui, heureusement que nous étions là. Luffy est malheureusement trop gamin pour se faire respecter en dehors des combats. Il restait quand même le meilleur capitaine que j'aurais pu rêver avoir, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon frère ! Il fait preuve d'un réel sens de l'honneur et du respect, et ressent un fort devoir envers son équipage. C'est un bon capitaine, même si c'est un abruti fini.

Souriant, je me dirigeai vers Nami, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de notre itinéraire. Je la trouvai dans le dortoir des filles, affairée au dessus de cartes.

-T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?  
-C'est gentil Ema, mais ça va aller. J'avais juste peur que l'affrontement avec la Marine n'ait dévié notre trajectoire, mais il semble que tout va bien pour le moment.  
-Et du coup, tu penses qu'on arrivera quand à la prochaine île ? Sanji et Zoro ont l'air d'avoir besoin de se défouler.. ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel avant de me répondre

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux. Concrètement, si les éléments jouent en notre faveur, on devrait y être dans la soirée. Par contre, impossible de savoir quelle île c'est...  
-Je vois. Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je vais pas te mentir, je me sens un peu inutile...

Nami me lança un sourire rassurant « T'inquiète, rien d'urgent. Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Sanji et faire une liste de courses avec lui ? Rien de bien passionnant, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. »

Je haussai les épaules, avant d'accepter cette « mission ». Je n'aimais pas ne rien faire, et je me sentais souvent de trop dans l'équipage. Chaque membre avait un rôle bien défini, sauf moi. Et mine de rien, ça me travaillait. Étais-je la pièce en trop ? Même Brook avait un rôle de musicien, pourquoi étais-je la seule à ne pas avoir de spécialité ?

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'en cuisine, ruminant mes pensées et mes questions existentielles. Le sourire de Sanji quand j'ouvris la porte me réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Ema de mon cœur ?  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Nami m'envoie t'aider à fixer la liste de courses et ton budget, apparemment nous allons accoster dans la soirée.  
-Je te remercie de ton aide, je vais gagner un temps précieux ! Ça te dérange de prendre en note ce que je te dirais ? Je vais en profiter pour faire un inventaire de ce qu'il nous reste.  
-Sans soucis !

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, Sanji fouillant les placards et les différents frigos, et moi prenant consciencieusement en note tout ce qu'il me disait. L'ambiance était reposante, et effectuer cette tâche me détendit quelque peu. Les légères blagues à la limite du flirt de Sanji me faisaient rire, et lorsque notre tâche fut finie, mes pensées sombres s'étaient évaporées. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ressentis le besoin de le remercier. Il me sourit alors doucement, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-De rien, c'est normal. Si tu as besoin, je suis là pour parler.  
-Je sais, c'est gentil, merci.

Un silence un peu gêné s'étira, aucun de nous ne sachant trop que faire maintenant.

-Bon ben euh.. Je vais retourner voir Nami.  
-Oui, euh, uhm. Je vais... euh, ranger tout ça.

Rougissante de gêne, je sortis de la cuisine pour me retrouver sur le pont, à respirer l'air marin. Instinctivement, je cherchai Ace du regard, et le trouvai en train de jouer avec Chopper et Brook. Je souris en l'observant. Finalement, je passai rapidement dans le dortoir des filles pour annoncer à Nami que mon « travail » était fini avant de repartir en sens inverse et traverser le pont à nouveau pour m'installer dans l'aquarium.

Je souris, installée dans mon havre de paix. Le ballet des poissons était reposant, et le silence environnant me faisait du bien. Je souris en voyant la trappe du mât central s'ouvrir. Décidément, Sanji me connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Secouant la tête, je me levai et attrapai la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il m'avait envoyée avant de retourner à ma place. Observant les algues onduler et les poissons vivre leur vie, je sirotais distraitement mon chocolat chaud, dans le silence. Le temps passa tranquillement et je n'avais aucune mesure de celui-ci. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, avant d'entrer après y avoir été invité.

-Nous sommes arrivés Ema. Tu vas voir, l'île est.. intéressante.  
-Merci Robin, j'arrive.

Sur le pont, Nami tentait de faire un briefing. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite car après tout c'était le même discours à chaque fois et tentai plutôt d'apercevoir l'île vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons. Je haussai les sourcils.

L'île était parfaitement symétrique et suivait une ligne centrale. Le moindre arbre avait son équivalent à son opposé, et, fait surprenant, les vols d'oiseaux se reflétaient sur le côté opposé également. Les feuilles des arbres semblaient irisées, tout comme les animaux. En réalité, tout sur cet île possédait de légers reflets nacrés. Ce n'était clairement pas la chose la plus étrange que j'aie vue de ma vie, mais cela avait le mérite d'être surprenant. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Robin. Elle répondit à ma question silencieuse avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Je ne sais que peu de choses sur cette île. Elle est seulement mentionné dans quelques textes. Elle y est référée comme étant « l'Île Miroir ».


	5. Chapter 5 - Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Oui je sais, ça fait un petit moment depuis le dernier chapitre, mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, je m'éloigne énormément de la trame originelle !**  
 **On commence ici un arc de ma propre invention, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**  
 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

Lorsque je posai le pied sur le sable irisé de l'île, une sensation étrange et désagréable me prit aux tripes. Je me tournai instinctivement vers Ace et le vit figé sur place, les sourcils froncés, une main portée à sa dague. Un coup d'œil sur le reste de l'équipage me permit de constater que tout le monde avait ressenti cette sensation bizarre, même Luffy.

Malgré son air paisible, cette île était dangereuse.

Toujours sur nos gardes, nous nous étions séparés comme prévu. Les groupes habituels s'étaient formés et bien vite Ace, Zoro et moi nous étions interrogés sur la direction à prendre. Je refusai catégoriquement la proposition de Zoro qui souhaitait aller dans la forêt.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de te perdre, c'est hors de question.

-Mais je sens que le danger vient de par-là et j'ai soif de combat !

-Raison de plus pour pas y aller, allez oust ! On n'a qu'à se balader sur la plage !

Mais bien vite, nous nous sommes rendus compte que la plage était d'un ennui mortel. Du sable, du sable, encore du sable, il n'y avait rien pour nous occuper, pas même un crabe. Le léger reflet irisé de chaque objet était intriguant. C'était comme si tout autour de nous n'était qu'illusion et pourtant, chaque objet, chaque grain de sable était bien tangible sous nos doigts. Perdue dans mes réflexions, j'y mis un terme lorsqu'un ronflement sonore me surpris. Me tournant vers la source de ce bruit, je découvris Ace, la tête plantée dans le sable, le reste de son corps lamentablement affalé au sol. Encore une crise...  
Je tentai de le réveiller et de le redresser mais voyant que je n'arrivais à rien, je demandai de l'aide à Zoro. Son manque de réponse m'agaça.

-Zoro est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de M'AIDER s'il te plaît ?

Ne constatant encore une fois aucune réponse, je regardai autour de moi.

-Zoro ? Oh bordel c'est pas vrai...

Je venais d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux verts à travers les arbres de la forêt bordant la plage.

-Bordel mais le con... Et lui qui se réveille pas...

Moi qui étais sensée les surveiller, j'ai échoué. Une envie de m'arracher les cheveux passa furtivement dans mon esprit, mais je devais rester calme et agir méthodiquement. Premièrement, réveiller Ace. Rien de plus simple, des années à vivre avec lui et la méthode était toute trouvée :

-ACE, GARP ARRIVE !

Ace se releva brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt à fuir. Il me jeta un regard courroucé lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la supercherie tandis que je me tordais de rire dans mon coin. C'était trop facile. Je retrouvai mon sérieux rapidement malgré tout au vu de la situation et attrapai le bras de l'homme de feu pour le traîner vers la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ema, j'croyais qu'on avait dit pas la forêt ?

-Zoro est soit débile, soit vraiment paumé de la vie, soit complètement maso. Je soupçonne qu'il est un peu des trois avec un fort penchant pour le masochisme, toujours est-il qu'il est parti par là et qu'on va probablement passer le reste de l'après-midi à le chercher.

Un air sérieux prit place sur le visage du brun. Le danger ressenti en arrivant sur l'île n'avait pas décru. Au contraire, plus nous nous approchions de la forêt, plus l'atmosphère se faisait lourde. Ace le ressentait tout aussi bien que moi et savoir que nous devrons chercher Zoro dans cette forêt ne nous réjouissait pas.

C'est donc en étant sur nos gardes que nous avons pénétré le lieu, prêts à réagir au moindre bruit suspect.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la forêt n'était pas sombre. Les reflets nacrés de tous les arbres captaient la lumière du soleil, éclairant l'endroit et lui donnant un air presque féerique. Des rayons de lumières éclairaient le chemin, illuminant l'endroit. La seule ombre au tableau était le silence. Un silence pesant, seulement rompu de temps à autre par le bruissement des feuilles. Je pouvais sentir les animaux autour de nous, mais ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, comme s'ils étaient apeurés. J'observai furtivement les alentours, espérant apercevoir Zoro. A mes côtés Ace faisait de même, ses mains parcourues de flammèches trahissant son stress. J'aperçus une forme bouger du coin de l'œil. Je me tournai vivement, attrapant le couteau de lancer caché dans ma manche. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je fis face à.. moi-même ? Je bougeai légèrement ma main gauche histoire de vérifier. Mon autre moi fit la même chose, mais quelque chose me perturbait, sans que je sache vraiment quoi. Fascinée, j'observai mon reflet de plus près, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait. De grands yeux verts et brillants accrochèrent les miens, un sourire doux s'étira sur le visage face à moi. Cette « moi » du reflet était si belle... Était-ce vraiment moi ? J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de mon reflet, de ces cheveux rouges chatoyants et qui avaient l'air si doux, de cette peau sans imperfections, de ce-

-Ema bordel ! Reprends-toi !

Ace me tira brusquement par le bras, détachant ainsi mon regard de cette image parfaite de moi. Des plis soucieux barraient le front du grand brun, qui scannait mon regard pour essayer de déterminer si j'allais bien ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Je.. Je... Y'avait une autre moi et... et...

J'essayai de regarder par dessus mon épaule, tentant d'apercevoir de nouveau cette parfaite image de moi, si fascinante. Ace claqua des doigts près de mon oreille, me faisant sursauter, perdue. Il avait le visage fermé, sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on bouge. Allez viens.

Il m'attrapa le bras et je le suivis, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

-C'était quoi ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais tu as regardé brusquement sur le côté et après tu t'es figé, c'était flippant. On aurait dit que tu étais fascinée par quelque chose, c'était vraiment bizarre. A partir de maintenant, on regarde que le chemin, et on reste à l'écoute.  
-Et on va faire comment pour trouver Zoro si on regarde pas autour de nous.  
-On écoute.

Je ne répondis rien. Je concentrai mon regard sur la nuque bronzée de Ace et, luttant contre des pensées peu sérieuses, je me forçai à écouter les sons. Nous avions continué à marcher en silence pendant un moment, avant que je ne force Ace à faire halte. J'avais cru entendre du bruit sur ma gauche. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur mon ouïe. Un reniflement lointain se fit entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Ace, qui affichait une mine plus sérieuse que jamais. Il me précéda entre les arbres, les bras parcourus de flammes, se dirigeant droit vers ce qui semblait être des sanglots. Concentrée sur le son dont nous nous rapprochions, je ne vis pas tout de suite que mon frère s'était immobilisé. Intriguée par cet arrêt soudain, Je l'interrogeai du regard, avant de me tourner vers l'endroit qu'il fixait. Je me figeai de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

Devant nous, se tenait Zoro.  
En larmes.


	6. Chapter 6 - Illusions

**Bonjour ! Oui je suis toujours vivante haha !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop combien d'entre vous attendaient la suite des aventures de l'équipage, mais les voilà !**  
 **Vous aurez enfin l'explication des pleurs de Zoro...**

 **Mais un autre problème survient à l'horizon !**

* * *

Pendant un court moment de flottement, Ace et moi nous sommes échangés un regard qui en disait long. Car la seule et unique fois où nous avions vu Zoro pleurer était lors de sa défaite contre Mihawwk, au Baratie. Et à ce moment là, il pleurait pour son honneur et celui de Luffy. Qu'est-ce que le bretteur avait bien pu subir de si terrible pour qu'il en vienne aux larmes ?

Je m'approchai lentement du sabreur comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, car mon instinct me criait que si je laissais vagabonder mon regard, je finirais dans le même état que lui. Je finis par m'accroupir doucement à ses côtés et posai ma main délicatement sur son épaule. Il s'écarta vivement, effectuant un mouvement instinctif vers le _Wado_ à sa hanche. Il m'examina, méfiant, les yeux rougis. Je serrai la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Zoro, c'est que moi. Pourquoi t'es parti dans la forêt ? Ça doit bien faire une heure que l'on te cherche avec Ace.

A l'entente de ma voix, Zoro sembla se détendre considérablement. Comme s'il avait anticipé mes questions, il m'expliqua, d'une voix moins ferme que d'ordinaire :

-Mes proches. Morts. Je vous ai tous vus mourir, Luffy, Chopper, Robin... Même ce putain de cuistot. Je vous voyais mourir et je pouvais rien faire, des années d'entraînements qui ont SERVI A RIEN !

Ses derniers mots rageurs me firent déglutir. Un poids se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine à mesure que je prenais conscience du sens de ses paroles. Il pleurait de rage et d'impuissance. Un fin sourire triste étira mes lèvres, me reconnaissant dans cette sensation. J'approchai ma main de son avant-bras cette fois. A mon contact il se tend.

-On est là Zoro... » Je me raclai la gorge. « J'sais pas trop quoi te dire, à part que ton entraînement nous a déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, alors arrête de penser à ça et éloignons-nous. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit ici.

La mâchoire serrée, le bretteur se releva sans un mot, le regard rivé sur moi. Peu rassurée, je me tendis, attendant un possible éclat de colère. Il ne m'adressa finalement qu'un hochement de la tête, me faisant ainsi comprendre d'un seul geste qu'il allait mieux, que j'avais raison, et qu'il était prêt à bouger. Les yeux rivés au sol, je revins sur mes pas et dès que je vis les bottes d'Ace, je relevai le regard vers lui. Je lui fis une grimace :

-Ça va pas être facile de ne pas observer autour de nous...

-Mais cela va être nécessaire.

Sur ces mots, nous nous sommes mis en route tous les trois. Nous devions retrouver le reste de l'équipage au plus vite et les informer sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt avant que l'un d'entre eux ne tombe dans ce piège mental. Il y avait quelques chose de vraiment louche ici, entre mon reflet magnifié et la vision macabre de Zoro...

Ace dut sentir ma tension, car il accéléra le pas. Je tendais l'oreille pour ne pas perdre le bretteur de nouveau. Après une nouvelle heure silencieuse de marche, nous avons débouché sur la plage, alors que le soleil était sur le déclin. D'un pas rapide, presque en courant, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le village.

Celui-ci était tranquille et certains villageois nous lancèrent des regards étonnés en nous voyant passer en courant. Mes yeux cherchaient frénétiquement mes amis, mus par un sentiment pressant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je le sentais au plus profond de mes tripes.

-Ohé !

Un peu plus loin devant nous se tenait le reste de l'équipage, et Luffy nous faisait de grands signes. Je me détendis imperceptiblement en les voyant. Ils allaient bien. Puis, j'aperçus les traits tirés et le visage pâle de Nami qui semblait avoir pleuré, et les coups d'œil affolés que jetait Usopp autour de lui. Ace réagit avant moi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où est Chopper ?

Je sursautai et mon cœur s'affola en constatant qu'effectivement, le petit renne manquait à notre groupe. La culpabilité m'étreignit et un poids tomba dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence de notre médecin de bord. Ma gorge se serra, et je devins incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

C'est à ce moment que Nami prit la parole :

\- On sait pas où est Chopper. Au début tout allait bien, on s'est séparés comme d'habitude. Pour ma part, j'étais avec Luffy et Sanji pour surveiller la nourriture. On a fait le ravitaillement comme convenu, et on a ensuite... -en voyant le regard de Sanji, Nami se reprit- Bon d'accord, j'ai ensuite traîné les garçons dans une séance shopping et... Et j'ai regardé vers la forêt, je sais pas trop pourquoi et... Et j'ai aperçu Belmer et...

La voix de Nami se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Sanji la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, avant de prendre la relève du récit. Il nous conta comment notre navigatrice, qui semblait hypnotisée par quelque chose, s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Le groupe de Robin Brook et Chopper les aurait rejoint et les aurait aidés, non sans mal, à récupérer notre navigatrice. Néanmoins...

\- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi Chopper n'est pas là. Pointa très justement Ace, le visage fermé.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard, ne sachant apparemment pas de quelle manière nous expliquer cette absence. Robin prit finalement la parole.

\- Eh bien, cher stratège, nous avons découvert que Chopper, grâce à son odorat, était le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir distinguer les illusions de la réalité. Il a dû représenter une menace pour notre ennemi, et pendant que nous sauvions notre chère navigatrice, il ou elle l'aura kidnappé. Qui sait ce qu'il reste de lui aujourd'hui...

Un frisson me parcourut le dos en pensant à ce que Chopper était peut-être en train de subir. Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, cherchant une explication et une solution.

\- Donc, les illusions ont bien au moins une faille, réfléchissai-je à voix haute, voire deux si on prend en compte le champ d'action.

\- Trois. Claqua la voix du bretteur qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Sous nos regards surpris, il s'expliqua. Les illusions ne produisent pas de son.

Me rappelant la manière dont il s'était détendu à l'entente de ma voix, je décidai de continuer ma réflexion :

\- Trois points faible. On sait, ou du moins on suppose, que quelqu'un est à l'origine de ces illusions, sinon Chopper n'aurait pas été enlevé. Mais comment éviter ces mirages ? Ont-ils d'autres points faibles ? Pourquoi les avoir dispersés dans la forêt ? Et surtout-

\- Qui est derrière tout ça ? Compléta Nami.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur notre groupe, bien vite déchiré par la voix enthousiaste de notre capitaine.

-On s'en fiche ! On va lui botter le cul !

L'ambiance se fit légèrement moins lourde, et l'on esquissa un sourire.

Bien évidemment qu'on allait lui botter le cul, personne ne s'en prend à nos amis impunément.


End file.
